A Little More Love In the World
by Duchess of Comma Splice
Summary: Lupin and Tonks fluff. Lupin moves in with Tonks... will they succumb to desire? I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not the nameths or placeths, (With the exception of LouAnna's Wand Cooked Meals.) Although I dost owneth the ploteth. Yea verily.

**Chapter One: You're cute when you're frustrated!**

Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin were sitting at a table in LouAnna's restaurant, talking and looking into each other's eyes. They had just finished dinner and were getting ready to leave. Tonks' hair was a bright red that matched her rainbow and black striped robes. Remus' hair was graying at the top and his robes were as tattered as ever. Tonks spoke. "I just realized that I've never been to your flat before. Can we go?" Remus' face fell.

"I don't think you'd want to see it," he mumbled.

"Of course I would," she said gently, massaging his hand.

"Oh, well, alright," he said, still looking skeptical.

Remus winced as he paid the tab and they got up and left. They decided to walk for a while down the streets of Hogsmeade before they Disapparated.

They turned up at a shabby, beaten up door at the end of a deserted hallway. He blushed and opened the door. Tonks stifled a gasp.

His "flat" was a closet sized room with a cot in one corner and a bookshelf on the wall filled with books. There was a toilet in the corner and a sink next to a small table with one chair. Remus spoke first. "I understand if you want to leave. Just go now please so I can be spared the agony of being in your presence," he said not meeting her eyes.

Tonks turned around, grabbed his hands, pulled him roughly to his feet and stared at him hard. "If you think that seeing a grungy place like this is going to make me stop loving you then I _should_ leave, right now. I love you and if you can't trust me when I say that, there is no future for us," she kissed him hard. He deepened it. Tonks pulled away quickly.

"Just promise me you won't think or say silly things like that again. It makes me think that you think I'm just a young tart with no feelings. I thought you loved me."

Remus ran his fingers through her short, spiky hair. "I don't know what else to call it, Tonks," he hugged her deeply. He let go and they sat down on his cot.

"I know you are a very independent man, Remus. But I simply can't bear to see you live like this! It would tear me apart. So… would you like to live with me in my flat?" she said the last part very fast. 

What did Remus say in response? I could never impose upon you like that? No. He blushed and said, "Would we sleep in the same room?"

Tonks laughed and said "Unless you want to sleep in the bathtub; yes," she smiled her dazzling smile.

"Well I suppose I could consider it," he said cautiously.

She threw herself at him and showered his face with kisses. "I'll-" kiss, kiss "-take-" kiss, kiss "-that as a yes," she said all in one breath. She pushed him over and began kissing his neck. Then she got up, for she feared what could happen if she kept going.

"Er… well, we should get your stuff together, shouldn't we?" she said. Remus got out his wand. Tonks grabbed his hand.

"I've finally gotten the hang of getting the socks to fold themselves; I want to try it out," she said.

She moved her arm in a sweeping motion across the room; which was hard seeing as her arm kept colliding with the walls. She finally got it, though and the socks folded themselves but none of them were in the right pairs. "Aw, bloody hell!" she said angrily.

"You're cute when you're frustrated, you know that?" said Remus, draping his arm around her shoulder. Tonks' frustration vanished. She smiled.

"Well we'd better get going," Tonks said. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind a mess."

"I wouldn't mind a hog sty if it meant getting to live with you," he kissed her on the lips gently.

………………………………………

Loved it? Hated it? Either way, I want to know!

I will give you a muffin if you review! (Yes I have stooped to the level of bribery with MUFFINS!)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy! Well it's good to be back in the world of fanfiction! I would like to inform people that I might take a while to update stuff. SORRY! --Dodges tomatoes and desk chairs—I love y'all! (A note: I am not southern, I just like saying howdy and y'all)

Le Disclaimer: I don't own it. I would like to also formally apologize to Alana Heloise (that's her penname, read her stories… they ROCK!) for saying that I owned LouAnna's. It's hers… all hers. **LOUANNA'S WAND COOKED MEALS BELONGS TO ALANA HELOISE! **Sorry Na! Am I forgiven now?

Chapter TWO: **Robes Discarded **

Remus and Tonks arrived back at Tonks's flat and he unpacked his stuff. Whenever Tonks walked into the room when he was in there, he became very flustered and found an excuse to be somewhere else. She smiled to herself. _Aw_, she thought to herself, _he's nervous! That is so cute! _

But after a while she saw him getting more and more uncomfortable. She just wanted him to feel at ease! So as soon as she was done brushing her teeth, she walked up to him and said, "Look, you aren't exactly acting like you are comfortable here," She heard him sigh. "You take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch. Don't say you feel bad, blah, blah, blah. Just take it."

"Well…" he started but she kissed him before he could continue.

"Goodnight," she said walking away. Remus watched her go and marveled at how cute she looked in her pink plaid flannel pajamas.

"Goodnight."

!#$&&$#!

The next morning Tonks was up early and she was showered and dressed by 8:00. She had a surprise for Remus. It was already 10:00 AM and he was still not up! So she walked into her room and shook him. "REMUS! HEY, REMUS!" she yelled.

"What?" said a sleepy voice.

"GET UP!"

"Ugh, what are you, my mother?"

"I hope not," she said her voice getting deeper.

"True. That would make our relationship slightly inappropriate and more than a little awkward," he said. His eyes were open and gazing into hers. He closed his eyes and leaned up to kiss her. She jerked herself up and out of his grasp, smiled and impish grin.

"Oh, no," she said, her eyes dancing. "If you want to kiss me you'll have to get up."

"Fine, I'm going," he grumbled. He was muttering under his breath something that sounded like 'bribery'. She laughed and went to make breakfast.

He came down fifteen minutes later. She was already sitting at the table and looking through the Daily Prophet. She looked up at him. "Do you love me?" He dropped the marmalade.

"Yes, of course." She walked over to him and gave him a piercing stare.

"Then kiss me like you love me."

He hesitated but could not ignore her stare. So he stood up and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Obviously he had done so before, but he had never been commanded to and he wasn't even sure he was a good kisser. He kissed her urgently, his lips devouring hers. She opened up her mouth for him and moaned at his kisses. He finally pulled away, having gotten his point across. "Better?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "What was that about anyway? I've told you before that I loved you."

"Well I just really wanted to be kissed," she said. "I know you love me!"

He looked hurt for a moment and then looked up and smiled. "So I satisfied your hunger?"

"Well… there is SOMETHING you could do," she said and smiled wickedly. He returned to looking uncomfortable. "Are you just planning on NEVER having sex with me! Because that's not fair, Remus, you had your time! What about me?" Remus looked horrified and dropped his toast marmalade side down. (a/n: don't you hate that? I do.)

"I don't know, Nymphadora. I need to think about it."

"It's not something you think about, Remus. It just happens. Never mind, we'll talk about this later tonight. I have a surprise for you though!'

"What?"

"You are getting new robes!"

"WHAT!"

"I am buying you a new set of robes and you will not gripe about it!"

"Oh, okay," he said, still bewildered at her mood swings and unnerved by her talking about them having intercourse.

!#$&&$#!

They came home later. (a/n: blunt, I know.) "We need to talk," Remus said when they got home.

"I'm listening," she said icily, knowing it was in reference to their conversation earlier.

"We could die tomorrow, and I don't want to waste one more minute."

To put it bluntly, they have sex. WOW! Who saw that coming? And they both sleep in her bed for the rest of their lives.

!#$&$#!

Hey again. Big news. I absolutely adore you all! I love your reviews ad I love how supportive you are. But I reread the first chapter and I almost puked. Keladryie, you were SO right! I hate it, Tonks is ADD and Remus is stupid and uncool! ACK! This is the last chapter and that's FINAL! No amount of wheedling is going to work, okay? Oh, and –passes out muffins—HERE YOU GO! I LURVE YOU GUYS! I WILL WRITE MORE STUFF SO KEEP LOOKING! (And, was that an okay ending?)

BUH BYE NOW!


End file.
